The Best Laid Plans
by Maisy13
Summary: This is the last in the trilogy. Grissom returns. You don't have to read the first two to get this. Complete


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, or any of it's characters.

**A/n:** This is different than how I'd planned it, but they went and killed Keppler, so I had to change it. This is the last in the trilogy. Please let me know what you think. Typed in a hurry, so if you see any spelling mistakes let me know.

* * *

Grissom watched as Sara turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. He sighed. Not exactly the reception he'd hoped for, but she had seemed a little put out by her appearance. He had hardly noticed anything, a couple of smudges, and a mild odor. Still, she had been a sight for his sore eyes. If they hadn't been in the lab hallway, he wouldn't have been able to restrain himself from pulling her to him, and kissing her until the loneliness he'd felt the last four weeks and been obliterated. He walked back into his office, and went over to study the cocoon in the terrarium. He'd felt that it expressed his feeling more adequately then his words ever could. However, after so long away from her, he needed to tell her the words. She'd given him such a glorious going away celebration, and he knew that she had been far from happy about his leaving. She understood why he needed a break, and though she hadn't told him any of her feelings on the subject, he'd known she wasn't happy. She wasn't happy, but she'd let him go all the same. Now he was back, and he wanted to show her how much he was glad that she'd let him do what he'd needed, and just how much he loved her. Going to his desk, he moved aside the mail that was waiting on him. It would wait another day. Shifting the box to the counter behind his desk, he sat down and turned on his computer. First things first, the invitation. Quickly he typed. 'Sara, meet me at home at ten. I know you'll be tired after shift, but it'll be worth it. Gil.' Then he quickly walked down to the locker room. Listening, he heard the shower going, so he slipped up to her locker and slid the note through the vent. Whistling, he went off to put his plans into action.

* * *

Sara walked out of the shower room, toweling her hair dry. Dropping the towel on a bench, she opened her locker and watched as a piece of paper slipped to the floor. She picked it up and read it. Smiling she sat down. She couldn't believe that she had looked like that the first time he saw her after he got back. She'd had a plan of what she would be wearing, and how her hair would look. Then she'd had to go out to that dump, and come back looking like something that had been dragged backwards through a pig sty, and smelling twice as bad. Sighing, she stood up. She'd go and dry her hair, apply her makeup, and fill the time for the rest of her shift. Then, she'd run some errands until time to go home. But, it had better be worth it.

* * *

Grissom stood and watched as Sara consoled Catherine. He knew that his friend was hurting, and he didn't know what to do about it. She had only known this Keppler guy for a few weeks, but it seemed that she had grown attached to him. He knew how that was. He may have been an idiot for fighting his feelings for Sara for so long, but now that he'd given into them, he'd be devastated if he lost her. Over Catherine's shoulder, Sara mouthed, "Go home.", and he mouthed back, "Are you sure?" She nodded and he turned and headed out to his car. Nick and Warrick were heading back in from collecting the evidence that Keppler had secreted away out in Henderson. 

"Hey Boss, welcome back." Nick called. Grissom nodded, and walked up to them.

"Hey guys, I'm heading home. Look, I didn't know Keppler, and I can't judge on just the things I have learned, but Catherine seems to be taking this pretty hard. Could you guys keep an eye out for her? Make sure she's doing okay. I would hang around myself, but everything's been done that can be done right now, and I came in directly from the plane. I thought it would help me to get back on the schedule, but I didn't expect to stay for over twenty-four hours."

"Sure man, we're on it. You go home and get some sleep." Warrick slapped him on the back. "You need it at your age." He said grinning.

Shaking his head, Grissom replied, "That may be true, but with age comes wisdom, and with wisdom comes… happiness." Smiling, he walked out the door.

* * *

Sara pulled up to the condo, and sat there thinking. She'd had no idea that Catherine and Keppler had been seeing each other. Or that Catherine's emotions had been so deeply involved. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if anything should ever happen to Grissom. Would the guys realize just how much he meant to her? Just thinking of a life without Gil in it in some capacity left what felt like a huge hole in her stomach. She felt tears began to fill her eyes, and felt annoyed with herself. But, they wouldn't go away. Getting out of the car, she dashed the tears away with her hand, and started for the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Gil standing in the middle of the room. He was holding a bouquet of camellias. He was wearing a robe, and that beard. The first thought that struck her wasn't where had he found camellias in Las Vegas on such short notice, but why he'd decided to grow the beard back. It needed a trim. Then he spoke, and she forgot about the beard. " I-I decided not to do the big production that I'd planned, but I figured you'd still like the flowers, and I made breakfast for you. It's not much, just French toast, but I knew you'd be hungry." He came forward and stood in front of her. She took the flowers from him and brought them to her nose. Again she thought about what would happen if he were to go away, permanently. With a sob, she threw herself into his arms, and buried her face in his neck. He smelled clean and manly, and his beard scratched her face. She inhaled deeply and rubbed her cheek against the beard. His arms had encircled her the moment she'd thrown herself at him, and now he held her in a tight embrace, and made soothing noises in her ear. 

"I… I don't know what I'd do if I woke up tomorrow and you weren't there. These last four weeks have been miserable. Promise me that I can die first, even if it means you have to live until you're a hundred and twenty-five." She leaned back and looked into his eyes.

He laughed, "I'll make you a deal. Since I'm not all that thrilled about thinking of you dying, what do you say when we live as long as is super-humanly possible, then the day before we die, we have our brains implanted in a couple of those life like robots they're sure to have by then, and then we can live forever, together?"

Sara smiled up at him. "As long as your robot body looks exactly like you. I don't want to spend eternity with a stranger."

"Of course. Who'd want a Sara Sidle without that Sara Sidle smile?" he laughed. "Now, here's an important question. With, or without the beard?"

"Oh, I think these robots will be so far along by then that they'll be able to grow their own facial hair. So, you could decide day by day." She giggled.

He turned her and led her toward the couch. Sitting down, they snuggled together. The flowers lay forgotten on the floor where Sara had dropped them. Sara listened to his breathing, and the thump-thump of his heart. Within minutes they were both asleep. Secure in the knowledge that tomorrow would take care of itself. Today was what was important.

**The End**


End file.
